


Maximoff: Civil War

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Brother/Sister Incest, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Don't ask me why I put Scott/Tony together it just popped into my head, F/M, Incest Kink, Love Triangles, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sibling Incest, Stucky - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tony Stark is a cute step-daddy to Cassie, Twincest, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, bruce/natasha/bucky triangle, maxicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a friendly game of strip poker at Avengers Tower quickly becomes more for several of our heroes in the heat of the moment. However, when a certain pair of twins pays the ultimate price for their late night escapade there is no guarantee that any of their teammates will understand. What will happen when the world needs the Avengers most and they've become divided over one little incident? An incident that may leave Wanda and Pietro Maximoff outcast forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximoff: Civil War

It was late and dreary on a summer night in New York City. Street lights illuminated the busy streets, though nothing seemed to light up the city the way the beacon that was Avengers Tower did. It had been a long few weeks for our heroes, who had been training long and hard for some sort of vague mission that Director Fury had been harping about for quite some time. Everyone was tired, and past done with the bullshit SHIELD had been putting them through with little to no explanation. So on this night Tony Stark had gotten the notion that the team needed to have a little fun.

Of course, it took much coercing and a lot of alcohol to get everyone on board, but eventually Stark had successfully staged strip poker in the living room of the towers penthouse apartment. The only sober player, Steve (who Tony tried and tried to intoxicate, though the point was moot) was being held hostage between Stark and Agent Romanoff at the end of the table and forced to participate. Captain Rogers was enjoying himself more than he'd let on, of course, because it was amusing to see his friends this way. Not naked of course, Steve was bit sheepish in that aspect, but he had to admit that the party atmosphere had him in a good mood; Stark knew how to throw a good party.

The game was getting close, most everyone was dangerously close to nude with the exceptions of Steve and Pietro, who were winning. Tony and Scott were in their boxers, Natasha was in her bra and panties, Wanda had nothing on but a thong and Dr. Banner was still in his jeans. Steve's face was bright red. He had been hiding from Wanda's breasts behind his hand of cards ever since she'd ridded herself of her bra. Tony snorted at his friend's expression and downed another shot of whiskey, growling a bit as he felt Scott feel him up underneath the table. The two of them had been getting closer since Pepper had left Tony heartbroken last spring. It was a long story, but there was something about having your heart ripped out of your chest and then meeting someone hurting from criminal charges keeping them from their kid that brought kindred spirits together.

"Quit playing hide and seek with Wanda's tits and play your hand." Tony quipped, a broad smirk sprawling across his face as he fought a moan. His little cat burglar was good with his hands. Steve reddened, laying down a Straight Flush and ignoring Tony's comment. Pietro fought back a hiss. It was a fun, harmless game of strip poker, he kept telling himself; don't be so jealous. The Sokovian looked down at his own hand, a smug look curling at the corner of his lips. I've got you now, Rogers.

"Royal Flush." He declared proudly, laying down his cards with a challenging look burning behind his grey-blue eyes. "Take it off, Captain." Steve shrugged off his brown leather bomber jacket as Natasha eyed him playfully.

"About time you lost some clothes." Steve chuckled, raising a curious eyebrow at her.

"Well what does your hand look like, Miss Romanoff?" She looked down at her cards and whined. Well…there went her bra. Steve almost wished he hadn't asked, burying his face in his hand as he let out an awkward chuckle. Wanda, who luckily for her had folded and didn't have to strip, shot Tony and Scott a look. She was wedged between her brother and Lang…she knew exactly what was going on under the table.

"What about you two?" Tony grimaced at his hand, it was three of a kind. He downed one more shot and let out an airy laugh, standing up to quite proudly rid himself of his only remaining piece of clothing. Banner burst out laughing, about to choke on the slice of pizza he'd been munching on.

"Why are you hard?!" Tony swiveled his hips a little, much to the horror of his friends.

"Why aren't you?" Bruce stood up with his food and shook his head, doubled over with peals of laughter.

"I can't do this, I'm out." He made a swift exit, going to watch TV with Thor, Clint, and Vision, who had no idea how to play poker and had therefore been omitted from the fun for the evening. Scott couldn't help himself, pulling Tony back into his arms and planting a kiss on him. Tony and Scott were not out about their relationship, but both men were far too drunk and aroused at this point to bother giving a shit.

"When did this happen?" Nat asked, though she was not merited a response as Scott drug Tony toward the master bedroom and slammed the door. She finished her vodka martini with a coy smile on her face, watching the dumbfounded Steve try to process what had just happened.

"And then there were four." Wanda giggled.

"How did any of us beat a mastermind like Stark?" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You know Tony; he probably threw the game just so he could get naked." Steve tried as hard as he could to shake those images from his mind.

"Can we please stop talking about Stark's unsheathed manhood? It's disturbing." He didn't wait for a reply, dealing the next hand quickly before any references to the fondue going on behind them could be made. All Steve was missing was his jacket and shoes, Pietro a little less clothed; having lost all his accessories a few turns ago. This was almost it, one more bad hand and the girls would be out. Pietro looked his sister up and down, she was about to be completely naked in front of Captain America. He was going to have to end this quick. Steve lay down his hand first, it was a flush. Pietro had a full house, which would beat Steve out, but he wasn't about to let his sister take her underwear off, silly game or not. Faster than Steve could blink he'd switched his own hand with his sisters, grinning inwardly as he realized Roger's hadn't seen a thing. God, he loved his powers.

"Too chicken to play?" Pietro laughed, pretending to bow his head in shame.

"You got me this time, Cap." He laid down Wanda's hand, which had been nothing but a high card. Wanda looked down in surprise.

"Oh…!" She laid down the full house excitedly, much to the shock of both Steve and Natasha. This sparked a little hope in Romanoff, who viewed her cards with enthusiasm.

"Goddamn it, well…I'm out. Have fun you three I'm gonna go try and get the Other Guy to come to bed." She purred with a wink after she freed herself from the confines of her black lace panties. Rogers pulled his shirt off over his head along with Pietro, who both packed some pretty spectacular pecs. Steve's of course were larger and more defined, but Maximoff tried not to let that bother him. He could feel Wanda getting antsy beside him, curling into his side like she wanted something. He knew how much she liked to feel his bare chest, just even more incentive for him to get this over with. He'd like to put his hands on her chest too, if he got his way.

The game went on like this for a few more rounds, until all three of them were in their underwear. Steve was bound and determined he was not going to be the one to lose his boxer-shorts, no way. He narrowed his eyes at Pietro.

"Your sister has had a sudden change in luck." Pietro nodded, his poker face the best out of all of them.

"She sure has. I'm proud of her, thought she would go down with Romanoff." He lied, though Steve didn't look like he was buying it.

"Okay…this hand decides." Pietro couldn't help it; his face was lit up in victory. Sure, he'd set himself up to lose, but no one but him was going to see that sweet little pussy all bare and exposed. That was for his eyes and his eyes only, his sister's triumph just as much his own…that was, until he looked at his cards. Fuck…he had two pair, that was his lowest hand of the night. He silently prayed Wanda's hand was good, resenting the way Steve seemed to be enjoying watching him sweat.

"Must be my lucky night. Royal flush, again." Shit! Pietro begrudgingly laid down his hand and watched as his sister laid down a measly high card again. Steve had won. Pietro decided to be a good sport, yanking his boxers down and watching his sister step delicately out of her thong from the corner of his eye. Steve respectfully looked away as she did so, so Maximoff guessed he didn't have to beat his ass. He laughed and extended his hand instead.

"Good game, Rogers." Steve shook his appendage firmly, his head still twisted around as not to look Wanda in the vagina.

"Same to you. I'm going to bed now before I see something I shouldn't." He resigned with a chuckle, earning a light giggle from Wanda.

"Ever the gentleman." Steve blushed, not bothering to gather his clothes as he ran off to the solitude of his own bedroom and left Pietro and Wanda to themselves. Wanda pressed her body against her twin, reaching up to whisper hotly in his ear.

"You best be getting to bed…I need to punish someone who's been naughty." Pietro practically purred, her words going straight to his dick. He pushed her hair from her eyes gingerly.

"Oh? And just what have I done, sister dearest?" Wanda looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking before she gave a sharp tug to the weapon of mass destruction between her brother's legs.

"Unlike Captain Rogers I am not so easily fooled. I know that you switched my cards so Stevie wouldn't see the bits that belong to you. Now get in that bedroom." Wanda could practically feel Pietro's cock jump in her hand. He grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He hoisted her up around his waist and hurriedly marched to their bedroom, locking the door behind them and throwing her onto the bed. She yelped in surprise, wrestling him onto his back to reverse their roles and kissing him harshly. Their lovemaking was usually more gentle in nature but tonight they had waited for it for too long. Pietro slipped his hand between her legs and massaged her clit while she tore at his lips savagely, letting down her hair and mounting him like a horse. Pietro chuckled, moving his hands to grant her access and sticking a finger into his mouth.

"Mmm…always so ready for me, aren't you baby sister?" Wanda moaned, attacking his neck with sharp bites and kisses as she eased herself down on him.

"Who are you calling a baby? I'm only twelve minutes younger than you." Pietro couldn't respond, his hands flying into her hair at the feeling of her tight walls encasing his already straining cock. He whispered sweet nothings to her in their native tongue, grinding into her hard as she tugged on his beautiful silvery locks.

"Mmm! Nu știu ce aș fi făcut dacă mama noastră nu ar fi fost binecuvântați cu o fiică ... Oh! Ești incredibilă!" He shouted, Wanda cupping her hand over his mouth gently and she continued to bounce up and down on his rigid member.

"Shhh, my love. They will hear." Pietro didn't care, but she clearly was not interested in the Avengers knowing that they were a little more than siblings. He tried to swallow his cries, taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around as he worked to speed his hips up. He knew that just a little bit faster than the average man would have her coming undone in no time. He gripped her hips, angling her body in a way that was sure to hit her sweet-spot.

"U-Ugh! Pietro!" She scratched down his back hard, a guttural moan ripping from his chest as she fought the scream building in her chest. He laughed.

"Now who is being loud, kitten?" He rolled into her faster and faster, pinning her against his chest forcefully as her orgasm began to shake around him. Her body clamped down around his dick, milking it for everything it was worth as he jizzed hard inside of her, his seed shooting into her most sensitive area like a rocket and filling her to the brim. She collapsed into his awaiting arms, reveling in the feeling of him kissing her forehead lovingly, his cock still nestled perfectly within her.

"Did you see me coming?" He teased, cradling her sweetly against his chest. She laughed.

"Perhaps not, but I felt you coming." He winked at her, a smile on his face so smug he almost looked like Tony.

"They don't call me Quicksilver for nothing."


End file.
